S.A.T.U.R.N.
S.A.T.U.R.N. is a faction based on the PC game Starmade. Established in the year 2895 by designer Dan Clarke, S.A.T.U.R.N. became one of the most renown shipyards in the galaxy. During this time thousands of planets were suffering from ecodisasters cause by excessive levels of Ion radiation throughout the Alpha quadrant, the Ion radiation was pinpointed to a recently destroyed violet dwarf star in the Centaurus constillation. After hearing this news Dan Clarke, former ecologist and engineer based on a station orbiting the planet Saturn, sealed himself into his work shop, only to appear weeks later with 2 revolutionary ideas. The Electron Coil Energy System The Electron Coil Energy System (ECES) is a power generator like no other, while it mainly consists of normal energy cell, it can generate enormous amounts of pure energy, forged into a double helix the ECES is mighty on its own, the true power of this coil though was discovered by accident, during the weeks in his workshop Dan Clarke caught a small piece of Ice crystal, a rare glowing gemstone found only on Saturns moon Titan, inside of a prototype coil, the reaction between the crystal and the cells created resonations of the crystals giving off a frequency which boosted the power output of the helix tenfold, not only this but when concentrated the crystals frequency was discovered to nullify the Ion radiation, stopping it from causing more harm to the galaxy. The SD-90 Photon Drive The SD-90 Photon drive was the second of Dans' ideas, running off the pure energy created by the ECES it could reach top speeds of hundreds of thousands of kilometers a second, this made it excellent for long distant travel between spaceports. The SD-90 worked by focusing the pure energy into a compact space, allowing it to materialise into plasma, the plasma would then be jettisoned out into a focusing chamber, moving from lense to lense the power would build up into a powerful photon beam, this could then use light itself to push the space craft to tremendous speeds, aswell as being immencely powerful, the drive was capable of absorbing the nullified Ion radiation and transmit that back into the ECES, creating even more power. These systems have thought to have saved over 300 planet on their own, since their public release Ion radiation in the Alpha quadrant had dropped by 3/4 and is hoped to remove it completely within the next 200 years. Today Today S.A.T.U.R.N. Shipyards stands as one of the most important companies in the last millenium. Public sales of their famed Resource Collection Vehicles (RCV) hit the 1 million mark a few months ago, all vessels included the ECES and SD-90 systems proving to be the most effective of their class. S.A.T.U.R.N. has also begun to strech its reach out into the galaxy, while its main headquaters is located in New England, Earth, shipyards and trading stations are being established all over, aquiring new roles as it expands. The most recent of these is the S.A.T.U.R.N. Mining Corporation based in the Starmade quadrant of the galaxy, it is a small orbital station orbiting the sun at a distance of 7^3 sectors, her crew consists of a few engineers and constructionist as well as several 'Scavengers'. The Mining corporations job in the starmade quadrant is to find and recover precious minerals and ore from the nearby asteriod fields, however during these expeditions S.A.T.U.R.N. has come across many other groups of space travellers, thanks to this the Mining Corporations HQ has become a busy trading depot for the area and many alliances have been formed, S.A.T.U.R.N. hopes this alliance will grow and that their influence will expand, but for now we do what we can. Ships S.A.T.U.R.N. Shipyards, being the leading supplier in economical ships, has developed several ship for public sale. A list of these follows: Cell - :: The Cell is S.A.T.U.R.N.s smallest vessel, primarily used as an escape pod or for scanning planets at low range, she is quick and nimble but is more than hopeless in a fight as it possesses no weapons. Stats Mass - 4.1 Tonnes Power - 140.8 e/sec Thrust - 3.0 Sheilds - 806.0 97 s/sec Cost - 149100 Credits Download - '''http://star-made.org/node/12046 Mantis - ::: The Mantis is S.A.T.U.R.N.s only ship with a weapon system, she acts mainly as a small and fast escort craft for the larger transpoter ships, boasting 12 rapid fire Anti-matter cannons she can easily take out a few pirate hips befor running into difficulty. '''Stats Mass - 45.9 Tonnes Power - 1905.8 e/sec Thrust - 72.4 Sheilds - 4907.0 365 s/sec Cost - 557325 Credits Download - '''http://star-made.org/node/12047 Beast - ::: The Beast is a Corvette class Resource Collection Vessel, she boast 1 huge cannon with asalvage beam capable of extracting ores and gems at 1 block per 0.00174256 seconds, she is currently the fastest ming in terms of collection time, but unfortunatley the exquisite design doesnt allow much room for engines, thus is fairly slow (Top Speed 190 - 205kmph). '''Stats Mass - 124.0 Tonnes Power - 8657.4 e/sec Thrust - 166.1 Sheilds - 7439.0 481 s/sec Cost - 1465350 Credits Download - '''http://star-made.org/node/12045 ::::::::::::: :::::::::::::: '''S.A.T.U.R.N. Shipyards, building a greener future Category:Factions